


Hot

by sky_midnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_midnight/pseuds/sky_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather isn't in anyone's favour...</p><p>Levi x reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I leave the rest of the story to your imaginations~ :3
> 
> Disclaimer: 進撃の巨人 (Attack on Titan) and its characters © 諫山 創 (Hajime Isayama)

Being in the Survey Corps, we were often on an expedition under the mercy of nature's predicament. It was one of the few instances where the different squadrons from the Survey Corps were expected to interact with one another. A few days of preparation before exploring deeper the vast fields outside the walls.

In order to ready the newly graduated cadets, each squad leader was tasked to supervise certain activities to enhance teamwork and coordination as well as enhance their survival skills. Being the lucky person you are, you were the one tasked to supervise their field training.

Today seemingly one of the hottest days you've encountered.

"Okay you lot listen up!" You shouted to gain their attention while fanning yourself, few top buttons of your dress shirt undone in an effort to cool yourself.

"Here in the field you will often encounter things or be in a situation you're not prepared for. The objective for today is to enhance your survival skills in an event that any of you were to be separated from your respective squadrons." You started to explain.

"First off, is getting a fire started."

You crouched down to take some of the sticks lying around. You sat down unceremoniously on the ground and mentioned for the group to move closer to get a better view.

However, as you were trying to explain the task, most were distracted to say the least.

"Hey look Levi, seems like [Name]'s very popular~!" you heard Hanji spoke from afar.

The said male turned his gaze towards your direction. He could hardly see you from the barricade of cadets encircling you.

Hanji seeing his reaction, walked towards you with a brilliant plan ~~she thought~~ formulating in her mind.

"Yo, [Name]!" Hanji greeted as she approached your group.

"Watcha doin'?" she asked, the group of cadets saluted while making way for their superior.

You looked up to see Hanji squatting to your level with Levi nearing you as well.

"Baking myself of to death..." You muttered sarcastically in which she laughed to.

The cadets kept silent while watching their superiors interact, afraid to interrupt them lest they be put in stable cleaning duties as the rumours suggest.

Levi stopped in front of you, taking in your appearance. Your hair was tied-up with loose strands hanging to the side, slightly disheveled. Your face was all red and flushed with sweat framing it. And your clothes were considerably clinging to you as if it was your second skin.

Being under his calculating gaze made you more uncomfortable than you already were.

"If you're both done with the greetings and have no other business, then I'd like to return to teaching these newbies a thing or two in surviving in the wild." you said mentioning towards the young cadets frozen in their spots.

You missed the look Levi held as he continue to analyse your appearance though. Of how his pupils dilated while observing how the sweat from your neck started to drop down the centre of the undone buttons of your shirt giving a teasing look of what lies underneath.

"Cadets!" Levi shouted, not removing his gaze from you.

You gave him a questioning look while Hanji, whose existence was forgotten for a moment, had a teasing smirk on her face.

"Show me a fire!" He ordered.

The young ones started to scramble to pick up some sticks and tried to start a fire as they ordered.

A good fifteen minutes passed, but no one had yet to accomplish the task at hand.

"Levi, what do you think you're doing!?" You protested.

"If they can't do it, that means you're not suited to teach them" he said nonchalantly.

"You mean to say I'm an incompetent teacher!?" You hollered back.

"No. You're distracting most of the cadets for them to actually learn something" he said with arms crossed.

"What are you--"

But you were cut short as the Lance Corporal heaved your figure over his shoulders earning shock expressions from the cadets and a giggle from Hanji.

"Levi, put me down!" You ordered as you kicked and punched him in order to free yourself.

"Seeing as none of you have grasp the concept of this task, Hanji will take over and supervise you brats" he stated and started to walk off, you in tow, leaving the cadets dumbfounded.

"Hey! How come I have to do the work!?" Hanji called out though her protests fell to deaf ears.

He made his way down a few hallways, earning some suspicious looks thrown in your direction as you both pass. You tried to struggle as much as you could but to no avail. Levi wasn't called 'humanity's strongest' for nothing after all.

He opened the door to his room and walked inside.

"Levi, I said PUT. ME. DOWN.!" you continued to retaliate.

He clicked his tongue and sighed. He closed the door and locked it before he threw you hastily on the bed.

"Levi--" you started but you felt your throat dry out as you felt the bed dip from the other's weight.

Levi's gaze was firmly locked into yours, lust clearly evident in his eyes. You gulped.

 

Let's just say that it was the hottest day you've ever encountered. And you had to file in sick the following day because your voice was very hoarse and your legs felt like jelly which prevented you from getting out of bed.


End file.
